


I Know

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [16]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship, Martha x Thomas
Series: Without Me [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 15





	I Know

Your weekend with Bruce was cut short when Saturday he got a call from his father. “One of the investors is in the hospital.” Bruce told you.

You only nodded. “Okay. I’ll call an Uber or something.” You told him, kissing his cheek. “I hope he’s gonna be okay, even if he’s one of the creeps.” Just because some of them were assholes, didn’t mean you’d wish the worst on them. 

“I’ll try to make it back tonight. If not, then I’ll be back in the morning.” He promised you.

“Don’t worry.” You said gently. “It’s okay.” You rubbed his back.

He rubbed his face. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I’ll make it up to you.” He felt terrible. 

“It’s okay.” You smiled. “Get going.” You told him. “And plan for a nice lunch tomorrow.”

He nodded and kissed you gently. “Love you both so much.” He knelt, kissing your stomach. “Be good to mommy.” He told your son. “And how about you write down your top five names, and when I get back, we finally name him?” He looked at you.

You brightened and nodded. “Yes, please!” That lifted your spirits considerably. He’d already veto’d naming him Bruce Junior. 

He cupped your face and kissed you lovingly. Moments later, he was out the door. 

You looked towards your dogs and sighed. “Wanna help me name your brother?” You asked playfully.

The dogs barked and cuddled to your legs immediately. You pulled out a laptop and started looking, eager to be able to give your son a name. You quickly wrote out your favorites. “Oops, I did more than five.” You blushed, knowing that he wouldn’t mind. You had a place to paint his name in the nursery so you hoped you could do that soon. As in, before you protested moving too much. 

* * *

You hummed as you made lunch the next day, hoping Bruce would contact you soon. He’d texted you goodnight the night before, but nothing since. It felt you were always cooking for a husband who was always running late. Sighing, you brushed it aside, knowing that there was nothing you could do. “He better not be like this when it comes to things for you, kiddo.” You said to your stomach, picturing missed school plays. He gave a rather hard kick, making you hiss. “I know.” You rubbed where he’d hit. 

You moved to sit down as he grew more active than he had in a while. “Strong aren’t you?” You smiled as Happy came over and put his nose against your belly. “Still a bit to go, Happy, then you can meet him.” You chuckled. 

Happy whined and cuddled to you, looking offended when he felt a kick. He shook his head, making you laugh. “What’s got my wife laughing?” You heard Bruce’s voice, making you look over at him.

“Bruce!” You smiled. “Our son is kicking our poor dog.” You giggled, moving to get up. “I think Happy was a bit offended at that.” You moved to hug him. 

He kissed your head. “I’m home for a couple of days.” He said happily. “All yours. And something smells really good.” 

“You’ll finally have a freshly made lunch.” You smiled. “And I found a few more than five names that I like.”

“I can’t wait to look over them.” Bruce kissed you. “I mean, he can come any time in the next 5 to 8 weeks. I’d like to not be rushing to name him when he’s born.” 

You nodded. “Exactly how I feel.” You hugged him tight. “I feel I need to spend as much time with you as I can.” You kissed his jaw. “Because soon you’ll be sharing me with a tiny you.”

“So...sex three times a day?” He smirked. 

“You think you have time?” You asked playfully. “Between our boys here, eating, and the napping that would happen…” On top of him working.

“It’s now my personal goal.” He chuckled. 

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Bruce was rubbing your stomach. “Beckett Maxwell.” He breathed. “Our baby boy.” He said happily. “I can’t wait to hold you.” You ran your hand through his hair, watching him.

“He’s going to love you so much.” You smiled. “He’s going to look up to you. Ask you to teach him everything.” You said softly. “Are you ready for that?”    


He looked up at you. “And if I don’t know, I’ll learn with him.” He smiled widely. “Anything for our son. And any other kids we have.” He winked. 

“I’ll get back to you after this one.” You laughed. “But don’t be giving me puppy dog eyes in a few months wanting another.”

“But…” He pouted. “I already do.” He admitted. “All the babies!” 

“You gonna clean all the diapers?” You teased. “Be getting up with me at all hours of the night because  _ you _ wanted more and they’ll feed off each other?”

“Yes! Double yes!” He said happily. 

“Even when you have a 7 am meeting at work?” You giggled.

“I’ll make it work.” He smiled. “The second you say we’re a go for baby Wayne two.”

You shook your head. “Slow down.” You said lovingly. “I’m still cooking this one!”

He grinned innocently. “It suits you so well.” He kissed your stomach. “You’re a babe.”

“Sure, Bruce.” You snorted. “Keep that in mind when I’m giving birth in a couple months.” You shook your head. “And when you have millions of coworkers and interns.” You poked him lightly.

“None of whom are my wife, thank you.” He poked you back. “Who comes before everyone. Her and our handsome son. Because he so will be.”

“I hope so.” You sighed. “I hope he looks just like you.”

“My ugly mug?” He chuckled. “I hope he looks like his momma.” He gasped as he kicked right where he was laying. “Hey, Buddy!” He kissed the spot. “You’re so strong!” He said proudly. “Keep on growing, Beckett.”

You giggled. “He’s gonna make me need bed rest.” You told him. “My lower back.” You mentioned. “I need to move to my side more.”

“Want me to rub it? Hot pack? Bath?” He asked. “Whatever you need.” He moved so you could, too. 

“Just don’t stop the cuddles.” You pouted. “I want all the husband cuddles.”

He pulled you closer. “Yes ma’am.” He agreed. 

* * *

You’d opted not to have a baby shower, just not comfortable with the idea. Martha tried to change your mind, but you weren’t having it. You were already set for Beckett, so you asked for people to make donations instead. 

By 38 weeks, you were staying with Bruce’s parents a couple nights a week as a precaution. It was nice to have company, especially Alfred. Some nights when you couldn’t sleep, he’d bring you tea and the two of you would sit and chat about what Bruce was like as a kid. It gave you excitement to see how Beckett would be. 

Thomas stopped you one night. “Bruce still isn’t home?” 

You shook your head. "Said he had work to finish up."

Thomas frowned. “He shouldn’t have. I’m going to call him up, he has bigger priorities.” He said seriously, wondering why his son wasn't there. 

"Uh, I think we need to get to the hospital. My water broke." You said suddenly, looking down. 

“Oh, dear.” Thomas widened his eyes. “Alfred!” He called out. Instantly, the butler was in sight. “Get the car.”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne.” He rushed out. 

Thomas instantly called Bruce in a hurry. He didn’t even give his son a chance to answer. “I don’t know why you felt the need to not come home, but you better get to the hospital. Her water broke.” He said quickly. “Drop whatever you have and come.” He snapped.

You watched him waiting for Bruce’s answer. You were leaning against the back of the couch.

“I said drop what you have!” Thomas said angrily. “Your wife is in labor! I’m the owner of the company and you’re worried about a  _ report _ ?!”

Hearing that made your heart sink. You pushed off the couch and started making your way towards the front door. Martha had been informed and came down with your bag. “I’m behind you, dear.” She said lovingly. “I’m sure Bruce will beat us there.” 

“He’s...he’s more worried about reports.” You told her. “Thomas isn’t even worried about them.” You groaned as a contraction hit. “And he wanted more kids. Screw that.”

“I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.” She assured you, helping you into the car. “He’ll be there.” She slid in beside you, as you were in the back. 

You winced and did your breathing, angry at Bruce. And hurt. If he missed this, you didn’t know if that was something that could be forgiven. Thomas got in the front next to Alfred. “He was worried time sheets wouldn’t be approved. He’s on his way.” He explained as Alfred pulled out of the drive. 

You rolled your eyes and winced. “Can you tell Maryanne?” You asked Martha. “She’s become my best friend.”

“Of course.” She smiled and tapped away on the phone, putting the call on speaker. 

“Hello?” Maryanne answered. 

“Y/N is in labor, and wanted me to call you to let you know.” Martha said letting you hold her hand. “We’re on the way to the hospital.” 

Maryanne squealed. “Baby’s on the way! I just saw Bruce, maybe I can catch a ride with him.” You could head her rushing. “Bruce!” You heard her call out. 

“Hmm? Not now, Maryanne, Beckett’s coming.” You heard him tell her. 

“I know. I’m on the phone with your mom. She wanted me to know. Can I ride with you?” 

“Yeah, alright. Hi ma!” He said into the phone. “Tell Y/N I’m on the way!” 

* * *

Bruce nearly ran into someone leaving the hospital as he was running in. “Sorry, sorry.” 

The nurse was waiting for him and motioned for him. “Let’s see her right away.” She motioned for him to follow. “You’ll need to stay here for now.” She told Maryanne.

Maryanne nodded and rushed to the gift shop. She wanted to get you and Beckett something very cute.

* * *

Looking over, you saw your husband and shot him a glare. “I know, I’m sorry.” He said quickly. He rushed to your side. "I'm here."

“This is our only one.” You seethed, in pain. “You’re clearly more into your job than us.” You groaned, screwing your eyes shut. “I hate you.” 

“It’s common.” The nurse smiled at Bruce. "Many mothers say it." She assured him. 

"Probably for different reasons." You snapped. 

Bruce took your hand. “I’m sorry, baby.” He sighed. "So sorry." He brushed the hair back from your face. "I'm yours for the next nine months."

You rolled your eyes at that, unable to believe him. “Whatever, until your phone rings.” You gripped the sheets tightly, sweat beading on your forehead. 

He grabbed a towel and wiped it down. “I love you.” He kissed your cheek. “Let’s get our son here.” He would prove that he meant what he said.

“As if you have any part of the work.” You whined. “How much longer?!” You asked the nurse. “Not long, I hope?” You pouted.

“Not long.” She assured. “You’re progressing quickly.”

“He’s gonna have your big ass head.” You seethed at Bruce. “Ugh, Beckett.”

Bruce smiled. “He’s going to be perfect.” He breathed. 

* * *

You held your son close, gushing over how perfect he was, as Bruce sat on the side of the bed. “Hi, Beckett.” You smiled. 

“We can let the family in now?” The nurse asked. “Or however long you’d like alone time.” She said gently. 

“His parents can come in.” You told her. Your parents were on their way, and would be there the next day. She nodded and went to get them. 

Bruce kissed your cheek. “You did so good.” He said proudly. “You’re amazing.” 

“I can’t even be mad when he’s here.” You stared at the little bundle. “Still hurt, but we’ll deal with that later.” You ran a finger over his cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said gently. “I am all yours for the next nine months, and then I’ll be taking time off for his birthday.”

You nodded, tired of false promises. Martha and Thomas came in, Martha brightening. “How’s my babies?” She asked, coming over to get a look at her grandson. “He’s precious!” She whisper yelled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” You smiled at her. 

“You’re taking a year off.” Thomas told his son before getting a peek. “I don’t want to hear any arguments from you.” He said, smiling down at the sleeping boy.

Bruce bit his cheek but nodded. When Beckett made a small sound, he couldn’t help but smile. “Alfred is going to love him.” Martha beamed. “We all already do.”

You smiled up at your mother in law. “Thank you for being here for us.” You said happily. “Want to hold him?”

She gasped and nodded. “Please.” She gently took him from you. “Hey there, handsome.” She smiled, kissing his forehead. 

Thomas beamed and came to stand by her. “Hi, kiddo.” 

As they fawned over the newborn, Bruce’s eyes were on you. He gently took your hand and squeezed it. “I’ll never stop being amazed at how wonderful you are.”

You looked at him. “You don’t have to try and make things up.” You said softly. “Can we not...do this now?” 

He frowned and nodded, hoping he could show you. “We’ll be out of here tomorrow, and in our home.”

You nodded and smiled. “Maryanne!” You said as she walked in. She held up a small bear and you ‘awed’.

“I have a basket at home for you too. A mommy basket.” She came over to hug you. “With some candles, some nice lotions, all that good stuff. So you can pamper yourself when you can.”

You sighed. “You’re such a gift.” You hugged her tight. “Thank you so much.” 

“Anything for you.” She smiled and went to see Beckett. “Oh, he’s so cute.” She gushed. “Hi, baby.” She looked at you and Bruce. "He has your nose." She told you.

You grinned. “Hopefully he’s okay with that.” You chuckled lightly. 

* * *

Once he was fed, and changed, you put him in the little bassinet the hospital provided and tried to get some sleep. Bruce never left your side but also gave you space. He hoped that once you were home, things would work out. When you kept tossing and turning, he asked, “I can sleep with you?” He offered. "That usually helps."

“Usually.” You mumbled. Sighing, you made room for him. 

He quickly moved to spoon you and kissed your shoulder. He held you gently, relaxing. "Sleep well. For the couple hours Becket let's us."

You nodded and closed your eyes. Sleep managed to take you a few moments later. It felt like just minutes passed before you were woken up by your son. Bruce was there to gently hand him to you to feed. Blinking your eyes, you watched your son, trying to help him latch. Bruce rubbed your back as you tried. "Can you get the nurse?" You asked. The first time seemed to be so easy!

“Yeah.” He rushed to get her, assuring you with a smile. Moments later he was back, nurse in tow. 

She smiled. “This is common.” She helped you. "They make it look so easy on TV, but it takes practice. And don't beat yourself up if you feel like you can't, okay?"

You gave her a small pout and nodded. “The first time was easy and now…” You shook your head.

“That’s alright.” She smiled and helped you. “I had the same thing happen with my oldest.” She assured you once he was set.

You smiled weakly. “You’re so nice. Thank you.” 

* * *

When you were finally released, all you wanted was to cuddle up on the couch with your little family. You were tired but thrilled to bring Beckett home. And you honestly missed your dogs, too. 

Bruce brought in your bags and the carrier that held your newborn. The dogs stayed in the kitchen, whining softly. They missed the pair of you, and they didn’t even get to get excited. “Let mommy settle in okay?” Bruce told them. “I know she wants to see you, too.”

You made up the couch with fluffy blankets, just wanting comfort. “He’ll be waking up soon to eat.”

Bruce nodded. “Want me to get one of my sweatshirts?” He loved seeing you in his clothes.

You nodded. “Yeah, please.” You chuckled as Happy sniffed Beckett and stepped back, looking at you. “That’s our new edition.” You smiled. When Beckett sneeze, Happy jumped. You laughed as he went to stand with Lucky. Neither felt brave enough to get closer after that. “Our fur children are afraid of our human one.” You told Bruce as he returned. "And his tiny sneezes."

Bruce smirked at the dogs. “That’s hilarious.” He gave you his sweater and went to sit with them. “That’s Beckett, guys. Your brother.” He scratched them, earning a lick from Lucky. “You guys will have to protect him.” He told them. "And learn to like him."

You snorted as they looked at him like he was nuts."I think they need convincing."

“They’ll come around.” Bruce stood. “Cuddles with our son?” He asked, hopeful.

You nodded. “Please.” You scooped Beckett up and Bruce sat with you, letting you lean in him.

He kissed your head then stroked his little hand. “It’s still hitting me that we’re parents.” He chuckled lightly.

“Me, too.” You smiled. “But he’s perfect.” You said softly. 

“That he is.” Bruce kissed your cheek. Hearing a knock on the door, he shifted you somewhat. “I bet that’s your parents. He got up to open it and smiled. “Come on in. We’ve only been home like ten minutes.”

You looked up and smiled as you heard footsteps. “There’s the grandparents.” You smiled. “How was your drive?”

“Your mother was so excited, she made it go fast.” Your dad chuckled. “She couldn’t stop gushing over the pictures you sent.”

Your mother didn’t look ashamed and pushed him out of the way. “Where’s my grandbaby?”

You laughed and handed him over. “He’s fed.” You told her. “He may need changing soon, though.”

“I don’t mind.” She smiled widely. “Hi, baby!” She gushed. “He’s precious.” She said lovingly. “I am so proud of you.” Her eyes went to you.

You smiled softly. “Thanks, mom.” You leaned against the back of the couch, and patted your lap. “Come here, Happy.” You called him.

Happy rushed over and jumped on you. He rested his head against you, eyeing your mother and Beckett. “Our dogs are scared.” Bruce told them with a laugh. “Don’t know what to do with a small human.” He pat Lucky's head when the dog went to him.

“Sweet pups.” Your father chuckled. "Have they been out since you got home? Bet they would like that." 

Bruce shook his head. “Want to take them?” He asked. "I can bring your bags to the spare room."

“Thanks, son.” He smiled and went to clip their leashes on. 

"They don't need those out back, dad." You told him. "They just run around."

“Oh. That’s easier.” He grinned. Chuckling, he unleashed them and brought them towards the back.

You smiled and looked at your mom. “Were you exhausted when you had us?” You asked her as she sat next to you. 

“Oh, yeah.” She nodded. “Nicole was the hardest since I didn’t know what to expect.” She told you. “And I was terrified.”

You nodded, hugging a pillow. “I am.” You admitted. “So scared. Well, not as scared as Happy is when Beckett sneezes, though.” You joked.

She smiled knowingly. “Those poor dogs.” She shook her head. “It’ll get better.” She told you. "You'll have things down, and Bruce has a year off!"

You smiled. “I really hope we’ll enjoy our time together.” And that it lasted. “Right now things are rocky.” You admitted, looking towards where your husband and father were outback.

She frowned worriedly. “Maybe it’s the stress of becoming parents?” She offered. “It happens.” 

“He works late, goes in early. He was worried about finishing reports when Thomas told him I was in labor.” You sighed. “He's always interrupted when we have time to ourselves. I never see him!” You shook your head. “He promised that wouldn’t happen.”

She pursed her lips. “I sure hope he changes.” She glanced down at Beckett. “At least Thomas put his foot down with him.”

You nodded. “I hope he doesn’t hate being home.” You teared up. “Or get bored.” You covered your face with your hands as you began crying, everything overwhelming you. 

Bruce walked in, blinking. “Babe?!”

“She just needs a moment.” Your mother told him. “Get her some water.” She said gently. He nodded and rushed to get a glass. 

You shook your head and went to the bathroom to collect yourself. Focusing on your breathing, you hoped that things eased soon. You couldn’t imagine doing this without Bruce. He had been so damn excited, and then been extra distracted the past couple months. You felt pushed aside and barely felt that spark you had when you first got together. Closing your eyes, you decided that you’d focus on Beckett, and your marriage second.

“Y/N?” Bruce knocked on the door. “You okay?” He asked, sounding worried. 

You opened the door. “I think I’m just still hormonal.” You shrugged.

“Are you sure? Is there anything I can do?” He cupped your cheek. “Anything at all?” He would bring the moon down for you if he could.

Your lip trembled and you hated yourself for crying so easily. “Love me?” You asked quietly. “Please?” Your voice shook slightly.

Bruce frowned. “What? I love you! So much.” He was confused. “I always will.”

“Doesn’t feel like it anymore.” You sniffled. “Let’s talk about this later…” You tried moving past him. “Let’s visit with my parents and cuddle Beckett.”

He cupped your face. “Y/N. I love you with everything I have, okay? Sometimes work just gets in the way. And I get in my head and lose track of time. It doesn’t mean I don’t hate it when I miss dinners or dates. This year I have off will prove it.” He promised. “Dates, family time, whatever my wife wants.”

You nodded. “Alright.” You said simply. You’d believe it when it truly happened.


End file.
